Innamorarsi a Natale
by haruanto
Summary: Haruka odia il Natale, riuscirà Michiru a farle cambiare idea? Una storia tenera per Natale.


22 Dicembre

La nuvoletta bianca svolazzò per qualche istante svanendo davanti al suo viso, "Accidenti a me quando ho deciso di non prendere la macchina!", Haruka continuava a camminare borbottando tra sè e sè, i piedi quasi immersi nella neve, il bavero del giubbotto alzato, le mani in tasca e la sacca da palestra a tracolla. Odiava il freddo e odiava l'inverno e soprattutto odiava il clima natalizio intorno a lei. La città era un brulicare di luci, suoni e colori che enfatizzavano l'atmosfera di festa. Le vacanze scolastiche erano iniziate già da qualche giorno, tutte le gare erano sospese, i test invernali con il suo team automobilistico erano finiti e la noia aveva preso il sopravvento sulla guerriera di Urano; così aveva deciso di andare in palestra per sgranchirsi un po' le gambe e tenere i muscoli in allenamento. Non che c'è ne fosse bisogno, visto che lei e Neptune erano chiamate spesso ad intervenire per distruggere i demoni di turno che spuntavano qua e là in ogni parte della metropoli; ma si sa, Haruka Tenou non è tipo da starsene con le mani in mano per molto tempo, ora che le strade ghiacciate suggerivano che non era il caso di andarsene in giro sfrecciando a tutta velocità con la sua adorata moto, l'unica cosa che le rimaneva da fare era un po' di sano allenamento in palestra. Le due ore di tapis roulan alla massima potenza le avevano fatto scaricare un bel po' di tensione e anzi adesso si sentiva anche un po' stanca. All'appartamento che divideva con Michiru mancavano ancora alcuni isolati e il freddo cominciava a farsi sentire sul serio, le strade erano affollate di gente dedita allo shopping natalizio e camminare in mezzo a quel marasma stava diventando davvero fastidioso per Haruka, ma perchè Michiru aveva scelto di abitare proprio in uno dei quartieri più esclusivi di Tokyo, non poteva scegliere un posto più isolato e tranquillo! "Accidenti a te Michi e alla tua mania per lo shopping!", ad un tratto si sentì urtare da qualcosa, o meglio, da qualcuno, abbassò lo sguardo e sotto di lei vide un bambino che si massaggiava la testa dolorante, il pilota bondo si chinò e gli mise una mano sulla testa per esaminare il danno, "E' solo un piccolo bernoccolo, passerà presto", gli disse sorridendo, quando il bambino alzò lo sguardo e realizzò chi aveva di fronte, i suoi occhi luccicavano di meraviglia, "Non posso crederci, ma tu sei Haruka Tenou, il grande pilota!", il sorriso di Haruka si allargò, forse Michiru non aveva tutti i torti nell' affermare che quando aveva a che fare con i suoi fans il suo ego diventava smisurato, "Si in effetti sono proprio io", un uomo e una donna si precipitarono accanto a lei e al bambino affannati, "Sochiro, ti ho detto mille volte che non devi allontanarti da me e dalla mamma, ci hai fatto spaventare!", disse l'uomo, poi prese il bambino sulle spalle e si rivolse a ad Haruka, "Chiedo scusa per mio figlio, spero che non le abbia fatto male.", "Assolutamente no, non deve scusarsi, anzi é lui che ha preso una bella botta!", Haruka sorrise alla giovane coppia che ricambiò con un lieve inchino, seguì con lo sguardo la famiglia che si allontanava facendosi largo tra la folla, "Papà ma lo sai chi era quello?", "No tesoro, dimmelo tu", "Era Haruka Tenou, il pilota di formula uno, lui è il mio mito!", "Ah davvero, ma non era papà il tuo mito?", proruppe la mamma in tono giocoso, il bambino ci pensò su un momento e poi rispose, "Si mamma, papà è sempre il numero uno per me!", tutti e tre risero felicemente. Haruka era rimasta incantata da quella scena, ripensò a quando anche lei era solo una bambina e aveva come modello il suo papà. C'era stato un tempo in cui Tenou-san era molto dolce con sua figlia, la coccolava e la chiamava la sua principessa, c'erano stati Natali felici, con regali sotto l'albero e la casa addobbata a festa, poi un giorno tutto cambiò, sua madre si ammalò e un male incurabile se la portò via in poco tempo; il padre di Haruka non fu più lo stesso, il dolore per la perdita della moglie lo aveva indurito, si isolò da tutti, anche da sua figlia, passava più tempo in ufficio che a casa; Haruka trascorreva le ricorrenze sola con i domestici, la casa era sempre spoglia e vuota e il Natale era il periodo più triste dell'anno per lei. Non c'erano più gli addobbi e le cene con la famiglia riunita, non c'erano i regali sotto l'albero, solo un biglietto spedito da qualche parte del mondo dove suo padre si trovava in viaggio per affari e un giocattolo, che lei sospettava fosse comprato dalla governante che aveva compassione per quella bambina così sola. Si scrollò le spalle dalla neve che vi si era poggiata e con essa scacciò via anche quei brutti ricordi di un passato ormai lontano.

Michiru era intenta a posizionare gli ultimi addobbi sull'albero, quando sentì la chiave che girava nella toppa, allora si affrettò a spegnere la luce della sala, "Maledetta neve!", Haruka borbottava mentre si toglieva le scarpe e gettava in un angolo la sacca da palestra, l'appartamento era buio e silenzioso, strano, pensò, Michiru aveva detto che sarebbe rientrata presto dalle prove per il suo concerto; poi d'un tratto mille luci colorate si accesero, illuminando un grande abete addobbato di rosso che campeggiava al centro della stanza, Haruka era sbalordita, quasi in trance. "Allora, che te ne sembra?", quella voce all'improvviso la fece trasecolare, "Al diavolo Michi, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, ma ti sembrano scherzi da fare?!", "Dai, non fare la scontrosa, dimmi che ne pensi del mio albero!", Haruka si avvicinò all'interrutore e riaccese le luci della sala, esaminò per un momento l'oggetto e poi disse con una certa noncuranza, "Uhm, si è carino". Michiru divenne quasi paonazza, Haruka non l'aveva mai vista così furiosa, "Carino? Carino! Ci ho lavorato tutto il pomeriggio, ho scelto le decorazioni una per una e tu me lo definisci solo carino! Sei sempre la solita Haruka Tenou!", sbuffando la ragazza acquamarina voltò i tacchi e si diresse in cucina. Haruka era stranita, cosa le ho detto di così tremendo pensava, poi decise che se non voleva incorrere in un incidente diplomatico, forse era il caso di scusarsi con la sua patner. Michiru era furibonda, stava armeggiando con il bollitore intenta a prepararsi un té, Haruka pensò che dopo tutto il freddo che aveva patito tornando a casa non le sarebbe dispiaciuta una buona tazza di té fumante, "Hey Michi, scusa , ma lo sai che non amo il Natale, le decorazioni natalizie mi danno la nausea, ma devo ammettere che il tuo albero è grandioso!", "Lo pensi davvero?", Michiru sembrava scettica, "Si, sul serio! Ora posso avere la mia tazza di tè?". Chissà perchè il sorriso sgembo della bionda suscitava sempre un certo fascino su di lei, aveva vinto ed in ogni caso non sarebbe riuscita a tenerle il broncio per molto, Michiru era così, Haruka poteva farle qualsiasi cosa ma alla fine l'avrebbe sempre perdonata, la guerriera del mare sapeva bene dentro di sé che quello che provava per Haruka non era semplice affetto, o amicizia, c'erano sentimenti molto più profondi e al momento giusto sarebbero stati ricambiati, ne era certa.

23 Dicembre

Haruka continuava a stiracchiarsi sotto le coperte, era così piacevole quel torpore che proprio non riusciva a scendere dal letto, un profumo piacevole di zucchero e frittelle la destò dalla sua inerzia e la convinse che forse valeva la pena alzarsi per gustare la colazione di Michiru. "Buongiorno!", il sorriso più smagliante, più incantevole che potesse esistere sul più bel viso di tutto l'universo era lì tutto per lei, Haruka ancora non riusciva a crederci, eppure ormai erano mesi che viveva con la sua patner seshi, _Non credo che mi abituerò mai alla sua bellezza!_, pensò la bionda, rispondendo pigramente al saluto, mentre prendeva posto a tavola. "Ho preparato le frittelle.", "Già, lo avevo intuito dal profumo, anzi a dir la verità è stato proprio quello a tirarmi giu dal letto!", il sorriso di Michiru si fece ancora più dolce, mentre porgeva il piatto carico di leccornie alla sua amica. "Allora, che programmi hai per oggi?", "Uhm, vediamo, le alternative sono un paio, giocare alla playstation o starmene beatamente sdraiata sul divano a leggere la mie riviste di auto e moto", la bionda ingurgitò un'altra frittella che per poco non la soffocò quando vide Michiru sbottare, "Non pensarci nemmeno Tenou Haruka-san! Fra due giorni è Natale ed io non ho ancora completato la mia lista di regali, perciò oggi mi accompagnerai al centro commerciale!", "Che ti piaccia o no!", aggiunse quasi ringhiando, "Ok, ok come vuoi tu Michi!" riuscì a rispondere Haruka tossendo, Michiru le allungo una tazza di té, grazie al cielo, la frittella che l'aveva quasi soffocata scese giù.

Le vetrine erano colme di pacchi e pacchetti, neve artificiale, abeti e decori, la gente sembrava come impazzita, Haruka sorrise pensando che le ragazze le sembravano tutte galline senza testa che correvano istericamente passando da un negozio all'altro, i loro patner trascinati dentro con le mani cariche di borse; ma in effetti doveva ammettere che anche lei rientrava in quella sfortunata categoria, visto che era da tutta la mattina che seguiva la sua amica senza battere ciglio. All'uscita da un altro negozio, Michiru le appioppò l'ennesimo sacchetto, fu allora che un moto di ribellione la fece scattare, "Ma insomma Michi, non vedi che sono già carica come un mulo!", la bellezza acquamarina dovette ammettere che la scena di Haruka con le mani stracariche di borse degli acquisti era piuttosto divertente, "Che c'è da ridere?", "Niente, è solo che non credevo che la guerriera più forte del sistema solare potesse soccombere sotto il peso dello shopping!", il viso di Haruka si infuocò, sembrava che stesse sul punto di esplodere quando Michiru prese alcuni dei sacchetti dalle sue mani e si sporse in avanti dandole un piccolo bacio sulla guancia, "Dai non fare l'offesa, stavo solo scherzando, visto che sei stata così carina e paziente con me, ti offro il pranzo!", l'espressione della racer bionda si rabbonì, "Ok accetto, ma prima andiamo a lasciare questi dannati sacchetti in macchina!". Dopo pranzo le due ragazze si avviarono verso il parcheggio quando iniziò a nevicare, Haruka era distratta a guardare i fiocchi di neve che scendevano e si posavano delicatamente sulla strada quando si accorse che stava camminando da sola, si girò e vide Michiru ferma davanti alla vetrina di un negozio, l'espressione incantata come quella di un bambino, forse era la prima volta che vedeva la sua amica così, sorrise, le sembrò buffa. Poi spinta dalla curiosità la bionda si avvicinò e con sua immensa sorpresa vide che si trattava di un negozio di dolciumi, "Non sapevo che ti piacessero i dolci?", "E' solo che questa vetrina mi ha fatto venire in mente dei ricordi di quando ero piccola.", un lampo di tristezza attraversò gli occhi di Michiru, a prima vista forse nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto, ma non Haruka, anche se si conoscevano da così poco tempo, lei sapeva che qualcosa di molto sgradevole stava passando per la mente di Michiru. "Cosa c'è che non va Michi?", la ragazza continuava a guardare la vetrina colma di dolcetti, caramelle, cioccolatini di varie forme e bastoncini di zucchero, con un' espressione malinconica, "Sai i miei genitori mi hanno sempre ricoperto di regali, forse anche per compensare la loro cronica assenza nei miei confronti, ma l'unica cosa che ho sempre desiderato era che mia madre mi portasse a passeggio e mi comprasse un semplice lecca-lecca. Ma sfortunatamente trai suoi mille impegni, non aveva mai tempo da dedicare a me e tra le sue rigide regole di buone maniere c'era anche quella di non mangiare dolci.", "Che regola sciocca!", sbottò Haruka, "Già, a volte sarebbe bastato così poco per far felice una bambina, ma loro erano troppo presi da se stessi per rendersene conto.", "Capisco, so di cosa parli.", per un attimo anche lo sguardo di Haruka si incupì pensando a suo padre. La neve continuava a cadere sempre più copiosa, "Andiamo o fra poco saremo due statue di giaccio congelate", Michiru sorrise staccando gli occhi dalla vetrina e guardando nelle meravigliose sfere verde smeraldo di Haruka, la bionda le sfiorò la mano e si rese conto che aveva un colorito violaceo, "Michi ma tu hai le mani ghiacciate! Dove sono i tuoi guanti?", "Non so , forse li ho lasciati al ristorante", rispose portandosi le mani alla bocca per scaldarle col fiato. Haruka si sfilò i guanti di pelle da motociclista che portava abitualmente e prese le mani di Michiru tra le sue, la sua stretta era forte, ma allo stesso tempo gentile, scosse elettriche partirono dalle punte delle dita e percorsero tutto il corpo della guerriera del vento, era così ogni volta che toccava il "suo" mare. "Va' meglio così?", "Decisamente", rispose Michiru con un sorriso, poi Haruka intrecciò la sua mano in quella di Michiru e se la mise in tasca, così si avviarono a casa.

24 Dicembre

Michiru si era alzata più tardi del solito quella mattina, la casa era silenziosa, solo un vago odore di caffè aleggiava ancora in cucina, sul frigorifero un post-it giallo attirò la sua attenzione, _"Starò fuori tutto il giorno, torno in tempo per la cena.", _meglio così, pensò Michiru, non dovrò accampare scuse per mettere in opera il mio piano. Dopo aver fatto colazione si diresse di nuovo in camera sua e da un cassetto del comò tirò fuori un'agendina rossa, scorse le pagine fino alla lettera T, poi efferrò il cordless sul comodino e compose il numero, dopo un paio di squilli, una voce roca e profonda rispose: "Moshi moshi, qui è Tenou-san che parla.", "Buongiorno signor Tenou, mi chiamo Kaiou Michiru e la chiamo per parlarle di sua figlia.", dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, la voce dell'uomo dall'altro capo rispose: "Sei la ragazza di Haruka? La violinista? Ho visto le vostre foto sui giornali, cosa c'è che non va' con mia figlia? Se si tratta di soldi io...", Michiru lo interruppe bruscamente, "No, non si tratta di soldi signor Tenou, si tratta di sentimenti! I sentimenti di sua figlia, che lei sembra aver dimenticato!", "Come ti permetti di parlarmi in questo modo ragazzina! Tu non sai niente di me e mia figlia!", "So abbastanza per sapere che Haruka dentro di sé soffre moltissimo per la mancanza di un padre!", dall'altro capo di nuovo silenzio, "La prego signor Tenou, stasera è la vigilia di Natale, la chiami almeno per farle gli auguri, sono sicura che Haruka ne sarà felice.", "A mia figlia non importa più nulla di me e comunque non posso darle torto, per come mi sono comportato con lei in tutti questi anni.", stavolta l'arroganza aveva lasciato il posto all'amarezza, "Non è mai troppo tardi per recuperare signor Tenou, almeno ci pensi.", "Non le prometto nulla signorina Kaoiu, comunque sono contento che mia figlia abbia qualcuno che si prende cura di lei. Addio.", "Addio."

Haruka era tornata al centro commerciale "Accidenti ma dov'era quel negozio!", ormai era un po' che girava senza risultati, il giorno prima lei e Michiru erano state in tanti di quei negozi che adesso le sembrava impossibile ricordarseli tutti, poi all'improvviso senza rendersene nemmeno conto se lo ritrovò davanti, era un negozio di pelletteria firmata dove la sua amica amava fare shopping. Il negozio era grande e le commesse erano tutte affaccendate con i clienti, poi una le si avvicinò e le chiese con cortesia se cercava qualcosa in particolare, era piuttosto carina e Haruka non potè fare a meno di flirtare con lei, era ben consapevole del suo fascino. "In realtà sto cercando un paio di guanti da donna, sa ci tengo davvero molto perchè sono per una persona speciale, sicuramente una bella ragazza come lei saprà consigliarmi per il meglio.", la commessa arrossì vistosamente e abbassò lo sguardo al pavimento non riuscendo a reggere lo splendore degli occhi verdi della racer.

Chiese ad Haruka di seguirla verso un bancone e iniziò a tirare fuori vari sacchetti di plastica contenenti diverse paia di guanti, uno in particolare colpì l'attenzione di Haruka, erano dei guanti in camoscio bianchi, con un bordino di pelliccia, la bionda si ricordò del cappotto bianco che indossava Michiru e di quanto le donasse quel colore, in realtà tutti i colori stavano d'incanto addosso a Michiru, non potè fare a meno di pensare. "Prendo questi", disse alla commessa, "Bene, un ottima scelta, glieli incarto?", "No, grazie, faccio da me." C'è ancora una cosa che mi manca, pensò la bionda con un vago sorriso. Uscendo dal negozio si trovò davanti una piccola folla di curiosi, "Cosa succede?" chiese ad un ragazzo che era fermo lì e se la rideva di gusto, "Solo due ragazze che si azzuffano per un vestito, è davvero divertente!", Haruka riconobbe le voci di Minako e Usagi in un groviglio di testoline bionde che si accapigliavano strappandosi dalle mani un sacchetto, decise che era il caso di intervanire prima che entrambe si facessero male sul serio, "Hey andiamo ragazze piantatela!", entrambe le ragazze si fermarono di colpo e guardarono Haruka sbiggottite, dopo qualche secondo di incredulità esclamarono assieme con gli occhi a cuoricino, "Oh Haruka-san, che bello vederti!", "Allora si può sapere pechè stavate litigando?", Usagi si fiondò tra le braccia di Haruka piagnucolando, "E' stata lei a incominciare, sapeva quanto mi piacesse quel vestito ed ha comprato proprio l'ultimo pezzo!", Minako spinse via Usagi e a sua volta si aggrappò al braccio di Haruka, "Non devi crederle Haruka-san, in realtà ha iniziato ad interessarsi a quel vestito quando l'ha visto indosso a me!". La ragazza più grande sembrava confusa, quelle due continuavano a bisticciare , la testa cominciava a farle male, "Ora basta!", gridò, entrambe le biondine si zittirono immediatamente assumendo un' espressione colpevole, "Chi ha comprato il vestito?", "Io" rispose Minako, poi si rivolse a Usagi con un tono più morbido, "Sono sicuro che tra tutti questi negozi troverai un altro vestito che si accorda con il tuo bel paio di occhi blu Odango-chan, ok?", le guance di Usagi presero fuoco, "O-ok Haruka-san, hai ragione. Scusa per essermi comportata come una sciocca Minako e poi a dir la verità non avevo neanche abbastanza soldi per comprarlo!", "Coooosaaa!E tu mi hai fatto una scenata quando non potevi neanche permettertelo!", Minako era furiosa, "Ok ok, ora non ricominciate", intervenne Haruka, "Che ne dite di andare a bere una bella cioccolata calda? Offro io naturalmente!", entrambe le ragazze si fiondarono attorno alle braccia di Haruka, accettando l'invito felici come due bambine.

Una volta dentro la caffetteria, la curiosità senza freni di Usagi incominciò a prendere il sopravvento, tempestando Haruka di domande. "Allora Haruka-san, come mai Michiru-san non è con te?", Haruka si grattava la nuca un po' in imbarazzo, "Bè in realtà io, sono uscita per comprare il suo regalo.", "Oh che romantico, posso vederlo?", irruppe Minako, entrambe le ragazze la guardavano ansiose di vedere di cosa si trattasse, "Se ci tenete tanto.", Haruka tirò fuori i guanti che aveva preso per la sua patner, Minako e Usagi li guardavano incantate, "Oh sono semplicemente splendidi!", affermò Minako, "E sembrano anche molto costosi", aggiunse Usagi, guadagnandosi un' occhiataccia dalla sua amica."Michiru-san è così fortunata ad avere un fidanzato premuroso come te Haruka-san!", affermò Minako con gli occhi a forma di cuore. Haruka quasi sputò il suo caffè, "Fidanzato?", "Oh scusami Haruka-san, so bene che sei una ragazza ma mi viene spontaneo rivolgermi a te al maschile!", "No figurati non è per quello, ci sono abituata. E' che io e Michiru non siamo fidanzate!", "Ma dai smettila!" intervenne Usagi dandole una sonora pacca sulla schiena, che le mandò definitivamente di traverso il sorso di caffè di poco fa. "Si vede da come ti guarda che è cotta di te Haruka-san!", "Michiru, innamorata di me!", Haruka era sempre più shokkata. "Senza offesa", proseguì Usagi, "Michiru-san è molto bella, ma ha sempre un' espressione triste e malinconica, come se ci fosse qualcosa che la tormenta dentro.", _Vorrei vedere te, se sapessi che il mondo sta per finire e la vita di milioni di persone dipende solo da te! _pensò Haruka sprezzante, per fortuna le sue amiche non si accorsero del suo repentino cambiamento di umore, prese com'erano a spettegolare della sua vita privata! "Allora come ti dicevo, Michiru-san a volte mi fa quasi paura con quegli occhi freddi e tristi, ma quando lei ti guarda, la sua espressione cambia, il suo viso diventa così dolce e lei sembra felice!", "Felice?", ripetè Haruka. "Già e anche tu sembri più felice quando sei con lei!", aggiunse Minako alzando la faccia dalla tazza con i baffi di cioccolato, "Fidati, sono la Dea dell'amore, me ne intendo di certe cose!"

Haruka si congedò dalle sue amiche, era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato, aveva un'ultima faccenda da sbrigare e voleva affrettarsi per arrivare in tempo per la cena, sapeva che Michiru aveva acquistato tutto il necessario per preparare un' ottima cena di Natale e non voleva certo deluderla arrivando in ritardo. Per tutta la strada verso casa non fece altro che rimurginare sulle parole di Minako e Usagi, davvero lei così solitaria e scontrosa era in grado di far felice qualcuno? E Michru, poteva mai essersi innamorata di lei? _No, impossibile, lei non è gay e poi è talmente bella che può avere tutti gli uomini che vuole al suo fianco, perchè mai dovrebbe innamorarsi di una come me! Sono solo sciocchezze di ragazzine infantili!_

Si era fatta sera quando Haruka giunse finalmente nell'appartamento che divideva con Michiru, le luci erano spente, la grande sala era illuminata solo dalle lucciole intermittenti del famoso albero della discordia che aveva addobbato la sua amica, al centro della sala, un tavolo apparecchiato per due, con due candele rosse che brillavano come centrotavola. Dalla cucina proveniva un odore davvero invitante, Michiru era lì, così affaccendata a preparare la cena che non si era nemmeno accorta dell'ingresso di Haruka, la bionda sorrise mentre la osservava muoversi su e giu nel suo grembiule bianco, che copriva un elegante abito da sera blu, le scarpe con i tacchi erano finite in un angolo, evidentemente non erano il massimo della comodità per muoversi agilmente in cucina, ma Haruka pensò che qualsiasi cosa evesse indossato, la sua sirena era bellisima comunque. Si tolse a sua volta le scarpe e si avvicinò a Michiru in punta di piedi per non farsi scoprire e... "Buuuu!". La bellezza acquamarina saltò in aria per lo spavento, la bionda al contrario era piegata in due dalle risate. "Accidenti a te Haruka, ho il cuore in gola, ma come ti è venuto in mente!", Michiru agitava per aria il cucchiaio di legno in segno di minaccia, "Scusa, davvero Michi, ma eri così presa dalla cucina che non saputo resistere!", "E va bene, ti perdono solo perchè siamo a Natale e dobbiamo essere tutti più buoni, comunque tra 5 minuti è pronto, va a lavarti le mani e aspettami a tavola!", "Agli ordini, mamma!", Haruka le fece la linguaccia sparendo dalla cucina con la velocità del vento, prima che Michiru potesse cambiare i suoi propositi in merito all'uso improprio del cucchiaio di legno sulla sua testa.

"Et voilà, la cena è servita!" annunciò Michiru trionfante servendo il suo piatto di tacchino al forno fumante, "Sembra davvero buono Michi, non vedo l'ora di assaggiarlo!", Haruka era felice come un bambino, era dall'età di 5 anni che non festeggiava il Natale, era consapevole che questa poteva anche essere l'ultima volta dal momento che lei e la sua patner avevano una battaglia dalle sorti incerte da affrontare; ma dentro di sè pensò che comunque ne era valsa la pena aver accettato il suo destino di sailor seshi, dal momento che questo aveva comportato l'ingresso di Michiru nella sua vita e la scoperta di una felicità che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter trovare accanto a qualcuno.

Il telefono squillò interrompendo i suoi pensieri, "Lascia vado io", disse a Michiru, si avvicinò al tavolino del salotto e afferrò la cornetta."Moshi moshi, qui è Tenou Haruka che parla.", dopo un attimo di silenzio, una voce ben nota dall'altro capo del telefono la congelò sull'istante. "Haruka, sono papà!", le ci volle qualche secondo per riprendersi, "Pa – papà, cosa è successo, stai bene? Come mai mi stai chiamando?", "Sta tranquilla tesoro, sto benissimo, sono ad Honkong per affari e... bè volevo solo augurarti buon Natale.", la voce dell'uomo era rotta dall'emozione, Haruka poteva percepirlo, anni di silenzi e dura freddezza e testardaggine di entrambi sembrarono svanire in un istante, cancellati da quelle brevi parole, "Grazie papà, auguri anche a te.", "Abbi cura di te Haruka, ci sentiamo presto.", "Ciao papà, mi ha fatto piacere sentirti.", "Anche a me."

Haruka ripose il telefono e andò a sedersi a tavolo, Michiru notò i suoi occhi umidi, "Tutto bene Haru-chan?", "Si, credo di si, allora mangiamo?", Michiru sorrise, _allora i miracoli accadono a volte._

Dopo aver sparecchiato Michiru raggiunse Haruka che era seduta accanto all'albero, l'aveva vista con la coda dell'occhio mentre armeggiava con i pacchetti, "Allora non sei curiosa di aprire il tuo regalo?" , la bionda le rispose strizzando l'occhiolino, "Ma io ho già avuto il mio regalo per stasera, non é vero Michi'?", la seshi del mare sorrise, naturalmente sapeva a cosa si riferiva Haruka, ma fece finta di nulla. "Non so a cosa ti riferisci, comunque questo è per te, spero che ti piaccia". Afferrò un grosso pacco da sotto l'albero e lo porse alla sua amica, Haruka strappò via la carta senza troppi complimenti e rimase a bocca aperta quando si trovò tra le mani una fantastica giacca di pelle bianca e nera che si accordava pefettamente con la sua moto, "E' perfetta Michi! Ma come hai fatto? Era da tempo che ne cercavo una così!", "Diciamo che sono una ragazza piena di risorse ed ho le mie fonti!" Haruka sorrise pensando a chissà quante riviste di moto Michiru aveva dovuto sfogliare di nascosto in camera sua per capire quali erano gli ultimi modelli di giacche che le interessavano. "Adesso è il tuo turno miss Kaiou!", Haruka prese una piccola scatola bianca che aveva nascosto prima tra le altre e la porse a Michiru, "Scusa, non sono riuscita ad incartarla." Le sue guance rosse evidenziavano tutto il suo imbrarazzo, "Va benissimo così Haruka, non preoccuparti", Michiru sollevò il coperchio della scatola scoprendo i guanti bianchi al suo interno, "Haruka, ma sono splendidi!", urlò Michiru gettando le braccia al collo della bionda, il cuore di Haruka batteva forte, resistette alla tentazione di stringerla a sua volta e si staccò dall'abbraccio, "Perchè non li provi?", la sua amica tirò fuori un guanto dalla scatola e quando infilò la mano per indossarlo sentì che c'era qualcosa al loro interno, con sua sorpresa estrasse un bastoncino di zucchero di quelli con le righe rosse e bianche, legato al bastoncino un fiocco di raso blu da cui pendeva un ciondolo di pietra acquamarina. Michiru chinò la testa, una lacrima le rigava il volto e cadde giu a bagnare l'altro guanto. Haruka era nel panico, prese il volto di Michiru tra le mani e le asciugò le lacrime con i pollici, "Cosa c'è che non va? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?", occhi azzurri brillavano persi in quelli verdi, "No, non c'è niente di sbagliato Haruka, nessuno aveva mai fatto niente di così bello per me!", la bionda sorrise, "E' solo un bastoncino di zucchero Michi.", "No, è molto di più per me.", Michiru si avvicinò al viso di Haruka e la baciò, con tutta la dolcezza e la passione che aveva dentro di sè, con tutto l'amore che aveva sempre celato e che in un attino era esploso con la forza di tutti i suoi sentimenti. Haruka strinse le braccia attorno alla vita della sua patner e rispose al bacio tenedola stretta, più stretta che poteva a sé, in un disperato bisogno d'amore, che finalmente si concretizzava, sciogliendo il suo cuore che fino ad allora era stato avvolto dal gelo.

26 Dicembre

Le strade di Tokyo coperte di neve, creavano uno scenario a dir poco suggestivo, Haruka e Michiru camminavano a braccetto tra la folla della grande metropoli, "Accidenti che freddo! Ma non potevamo restarcene a casa!", protestò la bionda, "Dai smettila di lamentarti, ti ricordo che ieri abbiamo trascorso l'intera giornata a letto, gli avanzi della sera prima iniziavano a scarseggiare, dovevamo pur uscire per nutrirci!", _Come potrei dimenticarlo, è stata la notte più piacevole della mia vita!, _pensò la bionda._ "_Io avrei continuato volentieri a nutrirmi di qualcos'altro!", rispose la racer con un sorrisetto malizioso. "Haruka!", le guance di Michiru si tinsero di rosso, "Sei incorreggibile!". Haruka mostrò la lingua alla sua compagna, poi si voltò e si accorse che si trovavano di nuovo davanti al negozio di dolciumi, Haruka sorrise alla sua compagna, "Caramelle?", a sua volta Michiru annuì, la bionda la prese per mano e un brivido di freddo percorse il suo corpo, "Michi, non dirmi che hai lasciato di nuovo i guanti al ristorante! Di questo passo mi toccherà svaligiare il negozio di pelletteria per scaldarti le mani!", la dea del mare sorrise dolcemente lasciando che Haruka le scaldasse le mani nei suoi palmi, "In realtà non li ho dimenticati, è che mi piace che sia tu a scaldarmi, mi piacciono le tue mani quando si intrecciano con le mie.", Haruka si chinò per posare un tenero bacio sulle labbra della sua amata, "Buon natale Michi!", "Buon Natale Haru!"

Due testoline bionde sbucavano dall'angolo della strada, erano state lì nascoste a sbirciare tutta la scena, "Oh come sono tenere!", eslamò Usagi con l'espressione sognante, Minako le rispose strizzando l'occhiolino, "Te l'avevo detto che erano fatte l'una per l'altra. Sono o no la Dea dell'amore!"

Buon natale a tutti amici!


End file.
